1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media bundles and, more particularly, to media bundles that enable media presentation playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) are a popular means to distribute of video media content, such as movies. DVDs can be purchased or rented either from physical stores or online stores. It is common for DVD to contain not only the electronic file containing to video media content (e.g., for a movie) but also an introductory interactive media portion that provides introductory multimedia effects as well as a menu. The menu enables a user of a playback device, such as a DVD player or a personal computer, to make a menu selection. The menu can, for example, enable the user of the playback device to: start movie playback at a selected scene or chapter, play director's commentary, play deleted scenes, etc.
Conventionally, content providers have been able to submit digital media assets under their control to an online media distribution site for further distribution. In recent years, advanced online media distribution sites, such as iTunes™ media store, have permitted online submission of digital media assets, such as songs, movies, television shows and application programs, to the online media distribution site.
However, when videos (e.g., movies) are electronically submitted to an online distribution site, there is no ability to provide support for introductory interactive media (e.g., menu) functionality as is available with DVDs. As a result, when a downloaded video is played, playback of the video is activated without introductory interactive media. Consequently, electronically delivered videos cannot offer the same playback experience as is available with DVDs.
Thus, there is a need for enhanced video distribution that permits electronically delivered videos to provide interactive media functionality.